Creepy LiL odd Stories
by David Ring
Summary: A collection of Creepy LIL Odd Stories that are sure to make you wonder about the world around you.
1. Raymon

1 ~¤~¡Creepy LiL ødd Störíes!~¤~  
  
By David Ring  
  
Disclaimer: Everything here is original and mine. Do not steal  
  
Authors notes: I plead Insanity…………  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
¡Creepy lil odd story#1: Raymon!  
  
  
  
   The autumn leaves crinkled and crunched as people were rushed out of the building in to the cold stale air to witness the horrific event. It was the middle of the day but the sun had shined its last for the time being. Dark clouds moved in overhead and thunder rumbled through the sky.  
  
       Big muscular men in black robes pushed, shoved, and gathered the men, women, and children outside. Some thought these men to be the henchmen of Satan himself. Whenever they attended, whatever it was, it was sure to be anther tragic event in the history of the town. The men woman and children stood out side in the cold, lost, and confused. Stunned in bewilderment and anxious to get whatever deed was to come over with.  
  
       They slowly began to form a crowd outside in the old church courtyard.  The sky grew darker still and a chillful wind began to blow. Some of the woman and children cried. Others stood in waiting terrified of what was to come. A creaking noise could be heared from the window shutters that moved lightly in the wind. The men began to talk loudly amongst themselves. Some of their conversations turned to fights over who was most likely or deserving to die on this Mays eve.  
  
        Tears, cries, shouts, and fists filled the air until a sudden hush came over them all.  The ground began to shake. The crowed back away from the walls in the back of the courtyard and everyone gathered in the middle, hoping the rickety old church would not fall over on them all. The bushes sank in to the ground until they were consumed with dirt. In their place something began to rise.  
  
       The crowed drew back farther; the people on the outer edge were pushed against the brick walls behind them. Some of the curious children left their dismal places in the crowed to run up front, where the ground was playing its odd deed, only to run back in fear from the flames that began to rise around the blocks of wood that were rising from the ground. Each about six yards apart, seven rectangular burning pieces of wood were descending from the dirt. Faster and faster they emerged, to only stop, for a moment, then continued going onward at the far ends.  
  
       The wooden blocks began to tower over everyone.  It wasn't clear yet what they were, or what their purpose was, or why they never really burned from the fire that flickered and chased away all the curiosities that came close. The fire seemed to have mind of its own. Some even said that if you looked close you could see flaming souls burning in the black of the fire and if you listened carefully you could hear their cries straight from hell.  
  
       Soon it became clear what was coming from the ground. A frame of two upright posts and a transverse beam stood before everyone. The gallows began to slow in their rising and it had become clear someone at least seven people were to join the screaming souls in the fire. Seven were marked to die that night as the ropes let them selves loose and fell from the high horizontal post that stood atop the vertical. Loops were tied at the end to form a loop. The henchman in their tight leather suits could barley see through their masks as they reached up to test the hold and strength of the noose. Seven, one for each post. The gallows stood tall beckoning the crowd in their frozen silence. All who watched felt the terror and anxiety in the air. The henchmen all looked up and signaled, the gallows were ready.  
  
"Let my holiday begin!" Cried a low, small, but load British voice from the back. Everyone turned their eyes way from the frightful sight before them to see whom had broken the silence. A boy, fourteen years of age, in a black, old fashioned, 17th century out fit elegantly stepped up from the back of the crowed. Four more henchmen followed around him acting as guards. He gestured with his left hand to a member of his guard and they lifted him up on to a podium of wood topped with a metal platform surrounded by spikes, which everyone swore had not been there before, but who was to notice if it was, with the feats that the crowd had been completely transfixed on before. The boy glared at everyone and there was something unmistakably evil about his presence, especially in his eyes.  
  
"Raymon, what are you?" a tall man yelled out angrily from the front of the crowed. "You're a monster!"  
  
The boy whose name was in fact Raymon sneered at the man and once again gestured to his guard with his left hand. One of the guards stepped out of their fixed placement and grabbed the man covering his mouth and effortlessly dragged him off. Back in to the darkness of the halls. A woman nearby fell to her knees and began to cry, obviously the mans wife whom knew she'd never see him again. The Crowd gasped and trembled, Raymon motioned for them to grow silent, as they did immediately, and Raymon put a hand up to his ear. In the silence the muffled screams of the tortured soul, of the man formerly mentioned, could be heard. A smile shadowed across Raymons' face until, moments later, a loud creaking sound ended the silent screams.  
  
"Well," Raymon began looking down upon the crowed and smiling "With out further a due, let us begin." He paused when he looked directly on the crying woman, as if in deep thought then quickly shook it off. "Bring in the girls!" he yelled quickly across the yard.  
  
The doors on the opposite side of the yard from the gallows burst open. A fog leaked out of the dark hall, then a murderous scream emerged and stung the ears of its courtyard audience. Then in the door way stood another of the henchmen, holding by the hair a young blonde girl. Sue, everyone knew her, she was known as one of the sweetest girls in the town. It was unknown why anyone would want to harm her of all people. The henchman wait a few minutes then stepped down on to the dirt of the outside ground.  
  
"Wait!," Raymon yelled " I want to see them bleed and hear their agonizing screams." he added with a Sharpe evil tone. He raised his hand against an unseen force and the ground began to shake again. The crowed backed away from a dividing force and a straight path of sharp razors arose from the ground. The henchman stepped down again and walked across the path with ease his feet never falling in to the razors as is he was walking on water. The girl, Sue, was not so fortunate. The blade striped across her back and slashed at her kicking arms and drops of blood fell around her. Her screams could not be heard. Raymon wanted that pleasure for himself.  
  
Then another henchman entered the doorway and followed in the others footsteps, dragging behind him another blonde young girl, about seventeen, whom no one had known. Her screams could be seen, but were not heard Raymon wanted them for his own. Once the second was passing the podium which Raymon stood on and peered down and mocked his passers by, another henchman stepped out of the exit and followed the others routine. No one in the crowd could bear to watch any longer. He dragged, by the leg, yet another blonde young woman. She scratched at the threshold of the school but her efforts failed. It seemed she screamed the most of all as the razors slit her breast, but no one really heard except Raymon.  
  
Then another and another, this routine was followed three more times, all girls being dragged by muscular henchman, all of them blonde. Until finally the seventh doomed was reached. She seemed to resist more then all the rest. She fought her pain well and struggled hard but as her bloody butchered body reached the end of the path of relentless pain she glanced up at the other six bleeding, blood dripping from the gallows that held them, and she gave up and let herself die before she could be hung. Her body was thrown in to the fire, her soul scorned forever. Her screams were not uttered but from the demons.  
  
The other six stood on pedestals, barely alive and noosed under their gallows. Their tears mixed with their blood as the liquids streamed down their bodies and hissed in the fire. Their clothing and feet were slowing burning in the flames of the gallows. Still, the gallows themselves never fully burned. Raymon lifted his left hand, and then lowered it in a quick motion as he bowed toward the girls. The crowed heard six faint breathless screams as the pedestals gave way to the fire and fell into ash.  
  
The bodies fell. Their blood ran forward and splattered the towns people, whose own blood ran even colder then it already had. Woman, children, men cried and mourned the loss and fought with their emotions. Slowly the darkness disappeared, the wind began to slow, and the metal podium and the boy who stood on it had disappeared. The henchmen were all gone. And all that was left standing was a church and against it seven burning gallows and six unidentifiable bodies looming from them, until finally they burned down as well.  
  
Seven were marked, eight had died, and many had cried a mournful cry and in the end we say goodbye, 'till next time when horror fills their faces in Raymons dark eyes. And life still goes on in the town.  
  
  
  
  
  
¤~~~~~~¤ Cø/\/\íñg next \/\/eek:: Tales frøm the Valley ¤~~~~~~¤  
  
  
  
       


	2. Love Ridden

~¤~¡Creepy _LiL_ ødd Störíes!~¤~

By David Ring

Disclaimer: This story is my original work by me with the exception of some parts of the poetry found in the story, which, some pieces are excerpts from various poems, songs, and prayers. 

Authors notes: Finally the Second in the Deranged series. I have many in my mind working up their odd lil plots. This one I feel is finally ready to be born in to the minds of readers who in turn will think, what, exactly AM I smoking?

p.s. Sorry that Tales of The Valley  #1 was not finished I just need more creative time to make it complete. 

¡Creepy _lil_ odd story#2: Love Ridden

The party had finally ended and most of the teenagers had long since left before the morning even came.  Jouslin sat, finishing the end of one of the videos they had rented to watch during the small shindig at her house. As she looked around, her down stairs living room seemed completely trashed now, compared to when she had finished cleaning it 16 hours before.  Soda was spilled on the rug, various snacks had found their way to the floor, most, later crunched to bits by feet. The room reeked of alcohol, it seems no one can dance, half drunk, in a small area, with out spilling some of their vodka, Mikes Lemonade, or whatever they were drinking. At least the ones who fell over constantly had the couch all around them to catch their fall. "The smell of alcohol will take forever to get out of the couch", Jouslin Thought, "Why did I ever let those idiots have it!" 

She forced her self up from her position, plopped on the floor in front of the tv. This took to much work and brain power for her likening, but she managed. She turned to look at her friends sleeping on the couch.  They had passed out, Mike to her left on the couch against the front wall and her sweet Andy sleeping on the other piece of the couch in front of her. He twitched a little in his sleep and snored lightly, he seemed so cute and calm to her. The light from the tv flashed and flickered, lighting his face as she looked at him sleeping. 

She took her sight away from him and looked at Mike, he had been out like a light for a while, she couldn't even see how he could sleep in such a position on her couch as he had gotten himself in to, but he seemed content as well. She turned toward the television turned it off and pressed the button to rewind the tape. "Be kind, rewind!" she whispered with an overemphasizing but quiet laugh, and then thought for a moment. "The liquor must still have a small hold on my mind"

She staggeringly walked up her steps and grabbed the only two blankets she could at the moment. She also apprehended her black paper notebook and her trusty silver gel pen, sentimental friends that had been with her to write all her moments of sadness and to express her longings and fear. She continued back down the steps, almost dropping the notebook and few times but achieving stature in the end.  She placed the notebook and pen on a table to free her hands so she could place a small blanket of the lightest material on Mike and place the warmer one on Andy. She didn't want him to get cold or to be in any discomfort at all.

She then went to her spot on a smaller couch, frequently called a love seat, that was further up then the others, next to the tv. She lied down to sleep not minding the fact she herself had no pillow or blanket, even though it was cold and the couch was hard.  She tried hard to just fall asleep and dream of the crazy party she just had, but she knew she would end up dreaming of only Andy. She knew she couldn't love him but her unconscious didn't care in the night. They were just friends, she could never have him, for the first part she wasn't exactly his type. 

Thoughts like this filled her mind as she found herself, not sleeping, peering across the room at who she considered to be the most beautiful man she ever saw. Mike was lucky to have him. Any one would be lucky to have him, especially her. She stared at Andy's face in the darkness and wondered what he was dreaming, what kind of world he may be seeing, who was there. Was she there? Her mind wandered, always focused on Andy. She thought about how she almost had him once, a while ago, when he was having a straight period after a break up. It didn't take long for him to go back to his queerness and for her to become once again an admirer from afar. She knew he knew how she felt but he never knew just how to change it so he ignored the subject. To her it was like he was constantly breaking her heart by being around, reminding of love she couldn't have. To him he just didn't know what to say, and didn't want to lose a good friend.  

In the back of her mind she knew all along this night would come to this. A tear fell down her face. Seeing him, she didn't know how to handle it, a mixture of happy and sad, but she invited him to the party, she wanted to see him. She knew she would be adding another entry to her journal of sad thoughts. She rose from the cold hard couch and retrieved the notebook, pen, the last bottle of vodka and a pack of a dwindling number of cigarettes.  Her four best friends lately, for drowning her sorrows. She made her way out the back door and sat on the steps that lead to her backyard. She opened the notebook, took the caps off the pen and the bottle and lights her first cigarette for the night. With some liquor by her side, nicotine in her left hand and pen in the right, she began to write in the journal that was neatly placed on her lap. She sat, writing,  with her knees together, in the cold. The night was dark, no stars, the only light came from the moon and that was enough for her to write words of longing and sorrow. She wrote first a poem_._

_I am a woman in love with a man, in love with a man who loves another man, and although I can be with him serving my appetite I cannot have him in the lonely night, and I cry and I cry, and sometimes any thing goes when your looking at me and I have been chained and I have repented I'm fighting my way to being lamented. _

And so she wrote on, drinking every few words and smoking every cigarette left in the box. She continued in to the night to write her thoughts of her love, grief, and longing. 

_Love ridden I looked at you, with the focus I give to my long lost love and I wish for you, no body sees when you are laying in your bed and I want to crawl in with you but I cry instead I want your warm but it will only make me colder when its over so I can't tonight, no I can't tonight. Not tonight Josephine. I can't love you anymore. I can't bear to lose, letting go, love ridden, my long lost love, and I'm letting go._

Her mind grew darker, wilder as she let it run free, and as the drink took her over in a drunken swirl of thought and emotion her poetry began to unravel on the page as if it wrote itself_._

_If I should choose to live in my cocoon, wrap myself in me and cry myself to sleep, if I should choose to steal myself from you and take myself from you. If I should choose to fall apart, don't you think you should let me, if I should choose to die alone you should forgive and forget me. If I decide I can't do it anymore, I try to be hard; I try to be so fucking hard._

Tears began to fall faster down her cheeks and dripped on to the paper. She was a shatter as she fiercely wrote the words to what she felt was the greatest saddest love poem.

_If I pretend my mind is telling truths that I can live with out you, well who are you, I know, I know, I know, true love. If I should choose to fall apart, don't you think you should let me, if I should choose to die alone you should forgive and forget me. You should forgive and forget me._

Once she felt her work was done, which in truth meant she felt she just couldn't write anymore as to her condition from the drink. She gathered her things, stood up, dried her tears and walked back inside. As she made her way to the stairs she past the couch and couldn't help but stop to peer at her sleeping beauty. She then walked woefully up the stairs and advanced to her room, as she did she could feel her heart literally break, her chest cave in, he legs no longer wanting to go on, she couldn't bare the thought that once she woke up she would have to say goodbye to Andy again, and as she decided, no longer see him, ever, she just loved him to much to be around him. Loving him hurt her too much. 

She had planed to simply put back her notebook and pen where she had found them and return to the cold hard couch and await the morn when she would have to tell Andy a final goodbye. She didn't want to, but she had to, as said in the last words written in her journal.

_Fate has lead me to this, I do what I have to do._

Jouslin never made it to the couch, to the morning light, to say goodbye. She struggled and stumbled to her room. Her legs giving in, her heart pounded, split, aching, her chest feeling as if it were turning inside out. She held her self up by shaky hands against the walls. She made her way to her dark room and managed to turn the handle, tears ran hot down her face and dripped to the floor. Once inside she dropped her pen and notebook on her burrow, stood up straight, and let out a moan. She grasped at her heart, which was pulling itself apart inside her, her breath began to fade her final thought was of Andy and he took her breath away. She fell on her bed, cold, alone, dead and in love with a man she couldn't have.    

_My hands will shake, my heart will break, I need something more then tender, my grasp frade, my poise strayed, my soul can ach only so many times, my heart breaks, you take my breath away._

_"You didn't have to kill her you know?" _Mike said mentally to Andy as his body slept

_._

_"I know but people like us can't be loved…" _Andy replied as his soul with blood on its hands floated back in to its body_. "She would have gone to hell for it". _A tear fell down his bodies sleeping face.

_And now I lay me down to sleep, I pray your soul the lord to keep, and if I'm loved when I awake it means the lord shalt be merciful. ~Andy_

~¤~¡Creepy LlL Ödd Strøíes!~¤~ -

Coming next week_: Tales of the Valley-Pig Lady Bridge_

__

_Poem excerpt Credit to:  Sarah Mclachlin, Joydrop, and Natalie Imbruglia, that vile book of church, Fionna Apple, Tori Amos, and myself_


End file.
